


the little death

by dadvans



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans
Summary: Geno, it turned out, was a jizz vampire.





	the little death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).

Geno was a vampire in a pretty supernatural league, so Sid thought it was weird that he was never publicly feeding on anyone. Flower and Orp were both vampires, and Sid had seen them with their mouths on people in bars, or in the kitchen at Mellon all the time. Sid thought their locker room was pretty open-minded for what it was, and Sid himself was for sure. Did he not voice it enough? Should he? He hoped Geno felt comfortable enough to eat in front of everyone else. If Sid was being honest with himself, which he was trying to do more of lately, he wanted to see Geno take a bite of someone a little. He saw a guy feeding on someone in a club once, totally unrestrained, and it looked hot as shit. If Sid was being honest with himself, were he to ever let a vamp bite him, he would want that vamp to be Geno. If Sid was being honest with himself, maybe he just wanted to let Geno bite him.

“Why is G so uncomfortable about eating in front of us? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him actually bite anyone,” Sid said to Flower eventually on the plane while they were playing Counter-Strike. Geno had better hearing than humans, but Sid doubted he could hear them when he was engrossed in the card game at the back of the plane.

Flower practically jumped out of his seat, choking like he had to breathe or something. Just in time for Sid to shoot him from behind in-game and watch him die. “Sid, what the fuck?”

“Is that rude? Should I not ask him about it?”

Flower was trying to get back in the game but also fighting the smile off his face like Sid had said something inflammatory. “Do you not know what kind of vampire Geno is?”

Wait, what? “There’s more than one kind.”

Flower started laughing again, low and mean. “Oh, buddy. Oh no.”

“What?” Sid asked.

* * *

Geno, it turned out, was a jizz vampire. There was more than one kind of vampire, apparently, and it turned out Geno was the kind who literally sucked dick instead of blood. No wonder he wasn’t eating out in the open in the kitchen, under the table where Sid put mayo on his sandwich. Holy shit.

Sid felt his entire body absolutely on fire thinking about it. Eventually he had to google it, because there was no way, Flower was fucking with him for sure, but nope. There it was, right on Wikipedia: _subsists by feeding on a vital essence, a majority consuming blood, but several others in the class also consuming skin, nails, semen, and in some very small enclaves in the South Pacific, eyes_. Sid didn’t know anything about any of them, but he didn’t care, because _semen_.

It was the weirdest boner had since middle school. It made sense—did it? Yeah, if he didn’t think about it too hard, which he was, but in a bad, even worse, sexy way. Sid imagined it the next day at the rink when he was walking through the equipment room and thought about how after a win, Geno could crawl across the floor from his stall and pull Sid’s jock and shorts down and fill up right there, mouth on his dick like he’s starving for it in front of the other guys.

The thought made Sid pretend he had to get something out of his car so he could go jerk off in the back seat. And he did, got off thinking about Geno’s fat lips around his dick while Sid shot a giant load down his throat, the idea of Geno literally getting his power and energy from swallowing. Sid had to wet wipe his back seat after.

He ended going back inside still kind of worked up about it, like he could go again and come just as hard to the exact same thought. It was so hot that Sid felt stupid about it, like how could he have known?

He was determined to be cool about it though. He’d already been fantasizing about Geno, because Geno was strong and determined and funny and not afraid to be vulnerable on the ice, and sometimes he looked at Sid like Sid was the whole wide world and it made Sid feel his entire body pulse warm, like he was a single heartbeat. Geno having to suck dick to live didn’t change that.

And what if Geno wasn’t even gay? For as far as Sid’s wishful thinking went, Sid never had seen any proof that Geno was effectively gay, because while he didn’t have a girlfriend, he was also shy about his english when they all went out, so if Geno did pick up, he didn’t do it around them. What if when he ate jizz it was like Sid eating pasta, totally normal, not at all a sex thing? What if he just went to the pharmacy and picked up semen in little cups and kept them in Gonch’s fridge? How shitty would that be? No wonder Geno didn’t talk about it.

Geno shut down Sid’s spiraling line of thinking when Sid got back from jerking off and Sid ran into him coming out of the weight room. Geno stopped in his tracks. His attention snapped up to Sid and his eyes were wide. His jaw tensed. He looked like a predator.

Oh my God, he could smell it. He knew what Sid had been doing.

Sid smiled. He had to be chill. He didn’t want to act weird around Geno because he didn’t want Geno to think Sid thought he was weird. He didn’t want to scare Geno away. Between the two of them, he felt like the monster because even Geno’s diet was making Sid’s dick hurt.

“Sid. What the fuck.” Geno mumbled it so it sounded like _whazza fuck_.

Sid walked toward him, super casual. “What’s up, buddy?”

Geno tracked his movements. His mouth opened the same way other vamps did when there was blood on the ice, like they were trying to get the smell to coat the back of their throats. Sid took another step forward, and Geno made a low, rumbling noise like a growl, before seemingly realizing what he was doing. He covered his mouth, as if he had fangs protruding and aroused. Did jizz vampires still have fangs?

“‘Scuse me,” Geno said, embarrassed like he was the one who had been caught masturbating, pushing past Sid roughly to leave. If he was actually headed somewhere or just trying to escape from Sid, Sid wasn’t sure.

They had two more practices leading into their next game at home before they took off for a quick east coast road trip. Geno ignored him at every one, and Sid felt shitty about it. He didn’t have bad intentions and didn’t have the foresight to consider Geno would be able to tell, that it might arouse Geno in a way that wasn’t really fair. Whether Geno was under the impression that Sid knew what he was or not, he felt some sort of weird embarrassment he wasn’t communicating.

Geno acted back to normal, making eye contact, talking to him on the ice, feeding him pucks on the power play during their next game, but by the time they got on the plane for the next series of away games, Geno was actively looking away from Sid and speaking around him again. Sid felt like shit about it. It was all because he hadn’t been thinking and didn’t stop to control himself. As awkward as it would be, he would have to come clean to Geno.

He owed Duper dinner but was able to get a rain check after some hard ribbing when they landed in New York that night. It was early in the winter, and it was getting dark quicker and quicker, to the point that no one needed to get in or out of coffins to be delivered to their room by a bellhop. Geno and Orpik were rooming together in one of the windowless rooms downstairs, and Sid followed them instead of going to his own floor.

“You need something, Sid?” Orpik asked. They were all at the end of the hallway and Geno had his back to Sid while Orpik was unlocking the door with his key card.

“I just wanted to invite Geno up to my room,” Sid said, watching Geno’s shoulders tense up. “He has an invitation to come in if he wants. Two-ninety, second floor.”

“I see how it is, leaving out the old guy.” Orpik sounded mock-dejected but knowing him, he was probably excited to get another twelve hours of sleep before ice time the next morning. The guy was almost four hundred. “G, you going up?”

“Huh? No,” Geno said, not even turning around to look at Sid and pushing past Orpik into their shared room. Orpik shrugged at Sid and mouthed _seems moody_, but followed Geno inside and let the door close behind him.

Sid went into his own room feeling even shittier. Having already canceled his plans for the night, he called in room service to wallow.

When the knock came on his door, he expected the pizza he’d ordered for one to be there and not Geno.

“I still come in?” Geno asked, unsure. He wasn’t looking at Sid. His hands were in his pockets.

“Of course, yeah,” Sid said, moving to the side. “Come on in.”

The door hissed and shut behind Geno. Sid didn’t know what to do. He was still expecting his pizza, and he wasn’t sure even after days of thinking what was the right thing to say in this situation.

“How’s it goin’?” He tried.

“Bad,” Geno replied to Sid’s dismay. He shuffled in and fell face-first, flat onto the first bed, before wiggling onto his side. “Other day with you I’m make weird face, you know? Keep think about.”

“You mean after practice?”

“Yes, after practice,” Geno said mournfully. “Sid, I make face and I’m sorry. Want to explain but don’t know how.”

Sid had thought Geno had known the entire time, somehow, that Sid had been thinking about him, had been touching himself because he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot it would be for Geno to feed on him, the entire ridiculous idea of it.

“Flower may have told me uh, you don’t drink blood,” he said evenly, sitting on the bed across from Geno. Geno pressed his face back into the bed and groaned. “No, no, I mean. Before you made the face. You could smell me right?”

Geno lifted his face so Sid could only see his eyes, and he looked like a wounded dog.

“I already knew. Flower told me like, a week ago. I asked him why you never fed in public, because I was worried about you not eating with us. And he uh, told me,” Sid continued. “I didn’t think you would smell me. But I uh, had been thinking about you. So I owe you an apology.”

“You think about?” Just briefly, Sid saw his gaze go predatory and a little bit wild again, eyes flickering away from Sid’s face down his chest, long eyelashes blinking as he stared down at Sid’s crotch on display where his thighs were spread wide open. “How?”

“Well,” Sid said. He rubbed his hands down his thighs, voice growing dry. It was his turn to be nervous. “I’m a curious guy. I’m not sure uh, how you feed, or from who, considering. I know Flower has those blood bags he nukes at the rink, but he also has his girlfriend, and anyway. Thinking about that, what happens if you get hungry at the rink. Where you, uh, go.”

“You thinking if I like, how you say? Fresh?” Geno asked, propping himself up a little more amused. He no longer looked sorry at all, tongue sticking out between his teeth.

“Yeah,” Sid said after a shaky breath, but smiling. _Fresh_. He had changed out of his suit pants into some sweats as soon as he got to his room, but this conversation was tense and going straight to his dick. If Geno couldn’t see him getting stiff right now, he could surely smell Sid’s arousal. “Do you?”

“Why Sid, you offer?”

“Yeah, I’m offering. Whatever you want,” Sid said. He let his legs part a little more, and Geno’s mouth parted to scent him. “You hungry now?”

“Maybe not. I’m already eat today.” Geno shifted off the bed to the space between them and gingerly got on his knees. Sid’s breath hitched as Geno slid his hands up his thighs to where his sweats were tenting. “Jealous?”

“No,” Sid said, but of course he was.

“Is not from sex, get little bit in cup from doctor for lunch, dinner most nights. Hunt for food’s too much work during season.” He brought a curious palm to the underside of Sid’s dick and squeezed Sid through the fabric. Sid gasped a little and Geno grinned at him smug, tongue still hanging out, now forked at the tip. His pupils were taking up his entire eye, just an inhuman black where white was supposed to be, and it was almost a shock for him to simply lean in and gently nose at the hair that curled underneath and around Sid’s ear. He didn’t let go of Sid’s dick.

“That can’t be enough,” Sid said, shifting his hips up into Geno’s grip. “You’re probably starving.”

Geno was about to say something, forked tongue catching Sid’s scent as it dragged down the hollow of his cheeks to his open mouth, when there was a loud knock at the door and Sid jumped three feet away from him immediately.

“Shit,” he said, looking back at Geno vamping out on the floor between the bed, having not moved at all. “Uh. Sorry, I ordered a pizza. I didn’t think you’d be coming by. Let me, um, let me go get that.”

He scrubbed at his face and adjusted himself as best he could, tucking his sensitive dickhead into the band of his pants before rolling off the bed to the door. Room service had come with a wheeled tray and plates and silverware like Sid wasn’t going to eat the entire thing by himself in bed.

“Please, let me just take it,” Sid said, struggling to keep the attendant out of his room with the wheeled cart so as not to get caught with Geno looking like he was about to suck Sid’s soul out through his dick. “Thanks, you’re great, appreciate it, bye.”

He was able to get the pizza and close the door on the attendant without too much hassle, and immediately put it on the floor near the bathroom to get back to Geno. He would eat after Geno did.

“Sorry about that,” Sid said, expecting Geno to be overcome with demonic features and clawing at Sid’s pants to get his dick out the second they were alone together again, but instead Geno was sitting back on the closest bed, checking a text on his flip phone. His eyes were back to normal. The veins in his neck that went black sometimes when he got worked up looked normal too. Sid tried to suppress the disappointment in his voice. “Did you want to uh, have a snack?”

“No,” Geno said dismissively, closing his phone. He smiled up at Sid and looked him up and down, confident now that he knew Sid was okay with it, that Sid was _offering_. “You’re probably like, pretty big meal. Too much before game tomorrow.”

Geno was going to kill him. Sid pawed at himself through his sweats where he was still uncomfortably at half mast. “Jeez, okay. That’s fair, I guess. Post-game?”

They had a day between the next game and the final leg of the road trip. Sid could just drink some extra water and be breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Geno the rest of the week. Geno hummed, considering.

“Not sure,” he said eventually, crawling forward. He palmed at Sid’s dick fat and angry and still in his sweats in front of him, black creeping into his eyes past the irises again. “Don’t touch tonight, tomorrow maybe. Save up lots for me.”

“Fuck, that’s gonna be hard,” Sid said. Would Geno know if Sid cheated and jerked off as soon as Geno went back to his room if he wasn’t going to get his dick sucked now? Probably, most definitely.

“Yes, hard,” Geno agreed, and he gave Sid’s dick one final squeeze before squirming his way away toward the headboard. “You wanna watch movie?”

Sid laughed, because what else was he supposed to do? He could use the distraction. “Sure, what do you want to watch?”

He was entirely unsurprised when Geno said_Transformers_. He sat on his own bed with his pizza, rolling a slice up like a burrito and eating it while he ordered the movie, relishing in Geno’s hisses at the smell of garlic.

* * *

Geno came over the next night after an easy win and weighed him down to the bed and kissed him everywhere. He had the sloppiest mouth, and his snake tongue got fatter and longer and slimier the hornier he got. The friction of his firm dick through his basketball shorts rubbing against Sid got Sid from six to midnight in approximately ten seconds. Sid hadn't gotten off after Geno left the previous night and between the post-game adrenaline and Geno’s tongue oozing everywhere, he was at risk of just coming in his shorts like a teenager. If he did that, would Geno just clean him off? 

“G, G, you’re gonna make me,” he was saying, rutting up into him in shameless jerks, right on the edge, only to have Geno push himself up and off Sid. He was black and blue up his neck where the arteries pulsed against his skin. 

“Not yet, not yet,” Geno said, the same kind of urgency in his voice as when he was calling to Sid from across the ice for the puck. It was so hot, and he clearly _wanted it_, so what was the fucking hold up? Wasn’t he hungry? “Need more.” 

More? Fuck, Geno was a slut. “My balls are pretty full, bud.”

Geno nodded with enthusiasm and pulled him in with one big hand to press a kiss to Sid’s forehead, and in the most inhuman, deep voice that sounded like what Sid imagined hell itself to sound like, “_More_,” which was so chilling it made his dick wilt immediately. Geno shifted in his slinky basketball shorts and grabbed the remote to find Transformers on the TV.

Before he left that night, he cuddled up behind Sid in bed and squeezed his ass in a way that wasn’t just sexy, but kind of comforting in a weird way. “Sid,” he whispered, “you ever fingers?” 

Was he asking Sid if he fingered himself? Jesus Christ. 

“Yeah, I finger myself in the shower sometimes,” he said. He didn’t really trust anything beyond that and it was an easier clean up.

“You should tomorrow,” Geno said. He could be a bully sometimes, and only over the weirdest shit, and Sid loved it.

“You want me to finger myself in the shower tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Little bit, no coming,” Geno said, and he stopped squeezing Sid’s ass so he could grab him by the face and kiss him. 

“You suck,” Sid said.

Geno kissed him again. “Not yet.”

* * *

Sid played with his ass in the shower a little bit the next morning, right when he woke up. He didn’t have any sort of discipline without Geno though, and he didn’t trust himself to go very far with it before he couldn’t help but come. He needed to get off so badly. His balls were heavy. He was afraid someone would set him off in a weird way and he’d cream his jock on the ice if Geno didn’t suck him off soon. 

Geno sat next to him when he got to the rink early for breakfast. He was making his weird open-mouth cat face that he always made whenever he smelled something that made him horny. Sid probably smelled _ripe_. If anyone else noticed, they didn’t say anything.

Their point streak came to an end against Ottawa that night, and they would fly back the next day before playing New Jersey at home. Home meant Sid would be back at Mario’s, and Geno was still staying with Gonch, and they would lose the privacy granted by Sid’s hotel room. Sid wasn’t going to let Geno blue ball him all the way back to Pittsburgh. He deserved one good thing tonight.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, passing Geno in the locker room.

Geno looked sour-faced and moody, but more than that—”Hungry.” 

Well, that sounded promising. Their shoulders bumped together as they passed each other.

Geno didn’t make him wait. When they got off the bus that night, he followed Sid back to his room. Between being stuck in Ottawa, the loss, and their early flight out the next day, everyone was enough on edge to not bother them for a night out. 

The door closed behind them into Sid’s room, and Sid was already wrestling Geno up against the closet.

“I need it, G.” Sid was kissing at the pulse point in his neck, gripping him with both hands by the shirt collar. “I'm so fucking full for you already, you gonna feed or what?”

“Little bit,” Geno mumbled back, easy against his grip. “Maybe bed?”

Sid was ready to go in whatever way Geno wanted him at that point. His skin pulsed at the surface begging some sort of stimulation, anything to give him the release he could usually rely on with a win. “Sure.”

This bedroom just had a single King, and they stumbled over to it. Sid was waiting for Geno to push him back against the edge so he could get on his knees, but instead Geno pulled them both onto the bed, squirming around so they were making out and grinding clumsily, facing each other on their sides. 

“Lemme handle,” Geno said, groping for Sid’s dick, fumbling with his belt one-handed. His huge hand was enough to get Sid by the balls and shaft and slip around, palm kneading every swollen inch of him. 

“All yours, big guy,” Sid replied, feeling stupid about it instantly. It was probably okay, because it wasn’t like Geno understood him enough to know exactly how dumb he sounded. He probably didn’t care, anyway.

Geno’s got his pants loose and helped as Sid kicked them off, leaving him just in a loose button-up and briefs. 

“Did you even take off your shoes?” Sid stopped to ask, and after a moment, heard the one-two thunk of shoes hitting the floor at the edge of the bed. Sid laughed, and Geno shut him up by kissing him, but he was laughing too. It made Sid feel warm all over. Geno’s cold hands just made him feel warmer, lit up at every joint like a game of Operation. 

“Hey, hey,” Geno said, getting grabby with his hips. When Sid looked at his face, the black in his eyes pulsed in and out. “Fingers good ‘gain?” 

Sid groaned. “Are you trying to kill me, G? Come on. Just suck me off.” 

“Little bit more,” Geno asked, and he sounded so pathetic about it. “Please, Sid.” 

Sid groaned despite himself, and he felt kind of goofy about Geno in that moment, because he just wanted to get off, but he also just really liked Geno in every form he came in. He was willing to let Geno take his time, and he knew it would be worth it. He was willing to hope. 

“Be careful,” he said. It was all he could think of, considering. Hopefully Geno could sense how close he was now without hardly any touch at all. 

“I’m careful,” Geno replied, leveraging himself closer just to kiss Sid one more time before diving down, squirming to push Sid’s button-up up and kiss his stomach. “Take it!” 

_Take care of it_, he meant, Sid was sure, and started unbuttoning his shirt, fingers brushing against Geno’s cheek as he got lower. Geno was mouthing at the soft skin dipping from his hip bone. 

“Okay?” He asked, thumbing open the last two buttons, and helping Geno undo his pants by unzipping his fly. His dick was too eager, springing up in his briefs between the zipper teeth. Any instinct to be embarrassed was overcome by the knowing that Geno didn’t just want this, he _needed_ this. He was drawing this out for fun, but he needed it, and he was taking what he needed from Sid. It felt so good.

“Turn, uh, spin,” Geno said, challenging just in the way he smiled, maneuvering Sid on his side exactly how he wanted him. “Hey, you have, uh—” He made the jerking off motion, “—you know?”

“Bathroom, maybe?” 

Geno gave a thumbs up and let his pants slide down to his feet, kicking them off as he walked over to the bathroom. He came back, successful, with the mini container of lotion from the bathroom. He had his tongue caught between his teeth, already starting to fork down the middle again.

“Just fingers, okay?” Sid said. He wasn’t sure about having a dick in his ass yet, but even if he were there was no way he was making it that far tonight. 

“Yes, of course. Just fingers, I like, um, how you say,” Geno said, and he made another tugging motion, “like cow?” 

Jesus Fucking Christ. “You’re gonna milk me like a cow?”

Geno smiled, happy to be understood, and nodded, squirting like half the bottle of lotion into his cupped fingers to grease up both of his hands. He flopped down onto the bed in front of Sid again and got a slippery hand immediately on Sid’s ass, peeling his briefs down to his thighs in several ungraceful moves.. “It’s make lots for me.”

Sid fucking shivered. Geno kissed him gently with his eyes closed and greedily massaged his fingers against Sid’s asshole. 

“Oh, buddy,” Sid said at the sensation, and he pinched his eyes shut. Geno was a lot less shy than Sid was when he touched himself, and when he started to curl two fingertips in, it made Sid dizzy and his dick hot. 

“Sensitive.” Geno pronounced each syllable carefully with a playful, curious look.

“Yeah,” Sid agreed, and Geno beamed at him. 

“Maybe think like, not sexy for a bit,” Geno said, continuing to stuff his fingers into Sid’s ass in small, rough thrusts. “Think like, Therrien face.” 

“_Gross_, Geno.” Sid’s mind instantly went there, and he hated it, and it knocked an ugly laugh out of him. He felt looser as Geno sunk into him deeper, and it felt oddly intimate to be laughing in another man’s arms, having him slowly fingerfuck you to a grueling orgasm. 

And then Geno’s fingers brushed something inside him, like striking a match, and Sid’s entire body jerked. Geno shushed his groan. “Keep up.”

“I’m trying,” Sid said, taking a deep breath as Geno pressed in again where he was his most tender. He couldn’t help the moan he made, and his breathing hitched several more times while Geno rocked in and out of him, like angry waves crashing into a cliffside. Even thinking of Therrien wasn’t enough to keep his toes from curling into the bedsheets, his throbbing dickhead getting dewey with precome. He pressed his face into the pillow next to him and closed his eyes, desperate.

Just when he thought he was tipping over the edge, Geno quickly withdrew his fingers in a single smooth movement and pulled away. Sid’s eyes snapped open. He was sweating. “Hey, what the—”

He realized quickly Geno had pulled away for the best. His usually fat fingers had sharpened into claws, the skin down to his wrists looking more like worn leather. The rest of him had started to vamp out too, his mouth open with long tongue lolling out, eyes black, veins pulsing. And then Sid realized something he had missed before: where most vampires had a set of fangs that typically dropped prior to feeding, Geno’s teeth just retracted to make his mouth one wide, slick maw. 

“Still want?” Geno said—tried to say—he was sounding more garbled than usual. 

Sid was shaken by his appearance, and every inch of his skin was begging for some sort of stimulation, touch, doused with sand like a bonfire. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life than for Geno to suck his dick that very second. 

“I do, yeah.” Sid nodded and a hand around his neck, which was clammier than usual, and Geno let himself finally be pulled down to where Sid’s dick was purple and eager, leaking just a little. His snake tongue was long enough at a distance to still lick up Sid’s shaft where a bead of precome has streaked down the side. Sid shuddered.

All the teasing in the world couldn’t have prepared Sid’s dick for the reality of Geno’s mouth. He took it to the hilt in an easy, practiced move, and Sid felt like he was being consumed. Geno’s mouth was slimy and he sucked Sid in tight. Sid didn’t even know if he could thrust up if he wanted to, held firmly in place by Geno nursing his entire length. 

It was game over, no warning, the second Geno rocked a palm against Sid’s nuts, claws digging into his pubes. Sid thought he was going to black out from it, balls churning out hot rope after rope of come down the back of Geno’s throat, as Geno dutifully drank it all down. Sid was crying and vibrating with it, like his pulse was in his dick and his dick was being pulled into some fucking black hole vortex. 

He probably spent a minute just unloading everything. He wasn’t sure. The first thing he really registered after getting off was that suddenly he had his hands in Geno’s hair and he was kissing Geno because Geno finally had mercy on him, and Sid could feel Geno’s teeth sink slowly back into place, his tongue fatten up and get a little less sloppy licking into him. 

“Fuck,” Sid said, chest heaving. He reached to return the favor, at least jerk off Geno would could probably use it, but Geno pushed his hand away. 

“So full,” he moaned, draping himself against Sid’s headboard dramatically with a hand on his stomach. “Maybe later. Not now. Sid’s very big meal.” 

“Yeah? I better be.” Sid crawled up next to him and after a second of hesitation, curled around him with a leg wrapped over Geno’s. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“This is good.” Geno wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Maybe just watch movie, sleep.”

“You wanna watch a movie? Let me guess,” Sid said, reaching across Geno’s chest to the bedside table for the remote. “Transformers?”

“Transformers,” Geno said, deeply satisfied.

* * *

Later that season, Geno got a concussion and Sid took care of him at home, milked his dick into Geno’s cranky mouth and then recited him the entire Transformers movie from memory because they couldn’t watch it on TV. That’s when Sid realized he was in love.

The end.


End file.
